harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Candace (AP)
Candace (Kotomi in the Japanese version) is one of the available bachelorettes that you can marry in Harvest Moon: Animal Parade. Candace is the very shy, but exceptionally beautiful seamstress at Sonata Tailoring. She helps her grandmother Shelly, while her sister, Luna manages the store. Compared to her sister, Candace is the more reserved of the two. Candace is shy, but if you plan to marry her, you can eventually win her heart. She keeps to herself, and is most often found inside Sonata Tailoring. When the store is closed, she can be seen in the Celesta Church area or in Harmonica Town. Out of the few friends that she has, her and Julius share a common interest in fashion. Offering Candace shells from the beach or flowers will be an easy and cheap alternative to expensive gifts when attempting to charm her. Candace is available from the start of the game, and there are no requirements to unlock her. 'Gifts' 'Loves' Snowflake Flower, Shining Silk, Shining Flax Thread, Shining Silk Thread, Herb Tea, Green Tea, Mint Ice Cream, Mint Candy, Shining Perfume, Herb Cookies 'Likes' Pinkcat Flower, Hyacinth, Pansey, Lavender, Tulip, Sunflower, Morning Glory, Hibiscus, Bluemist Flower, Anemone, Snowflake Flower, Perfect Strawberry, Shining Mayonnaise, Blue Herb, Black Pearl, Pearl, Sakura Seashell 'Dislikes' Junk, Cocktails 'Family' Grandmother: *Shelly Sister: *Luna 'Infatuation (Heart Events)' 2-Heart Event Candace: ''"Good morning..." Musical notes appear over her head, she smiles. '''You: '''Bows as a sign of courtesy. '''Candace:' "Um, this is some silk yarn from my silkworm. If you want it, it's yours." Brings out a box. You: For best results: "Thanks." Take the Box. Once you are given the gift, you will jump in glee "You got: Good Silk Yarn!" Bows again. Candace: It's so shiny and pretty. W-well I hope you like it... ''You both wave your hands as goodbye. '''4-Heart Event' Exit your house in the morning and you'll see Candace standing there. The following will take place: Candace: "G-good morning. I - I knitted this by hand. D-do you want it?" You: For best results: "Thanks." Take the Box. Once you are given the gift, you will jump in glee "You got: Blue Scarf!" Candace: It's just to thank you for all the nice things you do. I just hope you like the colour... G-goodbye. Candace: G-good morning. I - I knitted this by hand. D-do you want it? You: For the negative response: "No thanks." Candace: With eyes that narrow in anger. "...I - I see. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be pushy about it....G-goodbye." She bows, and walks away. 5-Heart Event Talk to Candace at the appropriate time and she'll ask if your free for lunch. You have two choices, for a better decision pick, "Of course!" Meet her at Harmonica beach at 16:00 PM sharp. Candace: "U-Um... I'm sorry to have kept you waiting." The both of you smile. The scene will fade, and both of you will be seated in a picnic towel."I baked some herb cookies. Do you... like cookies?" You: 'For the best results pick, ''"I love them!" Both of you will smile at each other and giggle. '''Candace: "I-I'm relieved. I was hoping you like them. This tea is delicious!" After awhile at the beach, the two of you are walking in the beach. "It was nice to relax like that. Thank you very much..." ''You will wave at each other and the scene will end. '''6-Heart Event' Exit your house in one morning when Candace has six hearts, you'll find Candace's letter once you click the mailbox. The letter will read: Dear (insert character's name), Hello, how are you doing? It's been a long time since the time I first met you. When I'm down or frustrated, your actions and kind smile have encouraged me. Thank you very much. When I see you, I feel that I need to do my best. I wish to spend time with you just like we did the other day. Talk to you soon. 7-Heart Event "''Of course!" ''Talk to Candace at the appropriate time and she'll ask you to meet her later at the lighthouse. Go to the lighthouse at exactly 16:00 PM and she'll confess her love to you, you may then reject or accept her. The following conversation will then take place: Candace: "'''Thank you for coming today. There's…something I wanted to tell you…I—I'm not sure how to put this, but I want you to know something…I--I… I like you, ____…W—Will you please go out with me?" '''You: Have a list of choices, half of them positive and half negative.'' If you answer positively...'' Candace: '''"Really?! I feel like I'm dreaming…Th—Thank you. Thank you for coming today…Umm…May I walk home with…..you?" '''You: Have a list of choices, half of them positive and half negative.'' If you answer negatively...'' Candace: '"…I—I see. I—I'm sad, but I needed to get my f—feelings out. I'll work on making those feelings for you a distant memory. Well, goodbye." 'Various Lines If you've given a loved gift to her during her birthday: A birthday present for me? Why? I mean, thank you very much. I'm very happy, it's almost . . . like a dream. '' '''Early Spring:' I like Winter as well, but I get so happy when Spring arrives. '' '''Late in Spring: 'Spring is in full swing . . . The cherry blossoms are beautiful, aren't they? '' '''Early Summer:' It's getting hotter. It must be hard work to water all the crops and flowers. Late in Summer: ''These sickly, hot nights are continuing. I hope it gets cooler soon...'' Early Autumn: It's finally starting to get cooler, I like this time of year. Late in Autumn: The Winter wind will start to blow soon... I actually like Winter though. It's so warm inside my room, it feels very cozy. Early Winter: ''It's getting a lot colder. Take care so you don't catch a cold.'' Late in Winter: I like walking through the snowy scenery. The only thing you hear is your own footsteps... Clear Weather: Today is a very beautiful day. Cloudy Weather: ''I rather enjoy cloudy days like these.'' Rainy Weather: ''Rainy days are nice and quiet, aren't they?'' During a Thunderstorm: It makes things difficult if it rains too much, doesn't it? Day Before a Typhoon: ''It seems that a typhoon is coming tomorrow. I have to get the house prepared...'' During a Typhoon:'' 'I'm so afraid... If possible I'd like to not be alone on days like this. '''Snowy Weather: ''I like the snow. If it's only snowing this much, I feel like going for a walk.'' During a Blizzard: ''When I was younger, I heard stories that a snowman comes on nights with big snowstorms.'' Day Before the Flower Festival: Tomorrow's the Flower Festival. Everyone's going to go look at the flowers. Nothing soothes the soul quite like flowers… Day of the Flower Festival : Cherry blossoms are truly beautiful... I like snowdrops almost as much as cherry blossoms, though. As the name implies, it's a flower that grows underneath the snow during winter. Day Before the Animal Festival: Tomorrow is the Animal Festival at Flute Fields. I'd like to go. Day of the Animal Festival: I'd like to enter Mona into the Animal Festival contest too… But I just don't have the confidence… Day Before the Firefly Festival: ''The Firefly Festival is tomorrow. That's where we remember our ancestors. We float lanterns down the river. It's really quite beautiful.'' Day of the Firefly Festival: Tonight is the Firefly Festival. It should be a beautiful sight. Day Before the Summer Festival : The Summer Festival is going to be at the harbor tomorrow. Day Before the Moon Festival: Tomorrow is the Moon Festival. With a full moon, even just taking a walk is exciting… Day of the Moon Festival:'' The Moon Festival is tonight. I hope it doesn't get too cloudy.'' Day Before the Harvest Festival: Tomorrow is the Harvest Festival … You should bring a dish you have confidence in. I want to make something as well… But I can't seem to decide on a dish. Day of the Harvest Festival: Today is the Harvest Festival. Is your dish ready? I decided on a dish that uses herbs, since I like herbs … Day Before Harmony Day: ''Tomorrow's the Harmony Day Festival. Each year, I send my grandmother a cake.'' When Giving Harmony Day Cake: For this year's Harmony Day Festival, I did my best and baked a cake. Baking cakes isn't my specialty, but try some anyway. On Harmony Day: I'm very busy during the Harmony Day Festival. However, I always feel very fulfilled. When Giving Harmony Day Cake: For this year's Harmony Day Festival, I did my best and baked a cake. Baking cakes isn't my specialty, but try some anyway. When Receiving Harmony Day Cake: Um, is this a Harmony Day cake? Oh, um . . . Thank you very much. To receive a beautiful cake like this, it's like a dream. Day Before the Starry Night Festival: Tomorrow is the Starry Night Festival. Stars are so romantic . . . Day of the Starry Night Festival: Tonight is the Starry Night Festival. Be sure to dress warm so you don't catch a cold. It's going to be a chilly night. Day Before New Year's Eve: Tomorrow is the New Year's Festival. Did you finish your year-end cleaning? It's the end of the year, so I'd like things to be clean. On New Year's Eve: Today is the end of the year. Thanks for all you've done this year. At 3 Hearts, Candace will confide her wish to you: What do I wish for? Let's see... I want Luna, my grandmother and all the people I love to smile and be happy. Oh, I really should wish that for every one... I apologise. That was very selfish. Candace will comment whenever you wear the Blue Scarf that she gave you at 4 Hearts: Um...that's the ...gift that I gave you...right? Um, I mean...thank you for using it. It makes me very happy. 'Heart Lines' 0 Hearts:'' 'Yes, um... It's ... nice to meet you... '''1 Hearts:'' I gather and grow flowers and herbs used for dyeing clothes...'' 2 Hearts:'' 'Silk is made from a thread that comes from silk worms. Silk worms are cute. '''3 Hearts: ''I don't think I have any real merits... I don't really talk much either... I don't think you will find my company very exciting...'' 4 Hearts: ''My little sister Luna is not like me at all, she's very bright and confident... She's a very reliable person, she'd always help me when we were younger.'' 5 Hearts: Um…I'm happy that I was able to see you again today. I'm sad on the days I can't see you. 6 Hearts:'' I think... It would be good if I had more confidence in myself. However, sometimes I just can't say what I'm thinking to you, and I get irritated.'' 7 Hearts: If only I could put how I'm feeling into words, I would feel much better... Why can't I just find the right words? 8 Hearts: "Before I go to bed, or when my mind wanders while I'm knitting, I think of you ____... It makes my heart feel warm." 9-10 Hearts: To have someone to love is a wonderful thing... It fills you with such warm feelings... I thank you from the bottom of my heart, ____... 'Proposing' In order to get married to the one you love, there are a few basic requirements you need. If you did not complete one of these requirements, you'll probably be ignored or end up being rejected. These are as follows: *You must own the blue feather. *You have a level 2 house or higher. *You viewed the all the heart events with that person. *The marriage candidate must be at 9 hearts or higher. ' Candace:' Surprised after seeing the blue feather handed to her, "...What?! Let's go somewhere private." The scene fades and the two of you are transported at the garden outside of Celesta Church. "A Blue Feather is used for proposing..." You: 'You will be given five choices (Don't worry, all are positive..) in proposing. These are ''"Marry me!", "I'll love you forever!", "I want to eat your lunches!", "I want to be with you always!" and "Live on the ranch with me!" The seemingly best response is "I'll love you forever!" '''Candace: Nervous, smiles with hearts springing above her head, "Am I dreaming...? A-Are you sure?" You: 'Turn to the side, blushes and nods at her. '''Candace: '''Ever since I first met you, I wanted to change... and do things I couldn't do before." Faces down, blushing. "I wanted to better myself and become more like you" Shakes head, Faces down. ''"Right now... I'm very happy." She will pause, "I love you, ____. My answer is yes." ''You will face each other lovingly and share a kiss. After the proposal, the two of you will head to the Town Hall. Hamilton will congratulate you and will schedule your marriage ceremony. (You won't get to choose which date though.) 'Marriage to Candace On the day of your wedding, you will awaken and will be immediately transported at Celesta Church. At the ceremony, you and your fiancé will exchange vows with each other. You will be asked the typical "I do" question. After you have done so, Perry will ask you to hand the ring made of blue feather and seal your vow with a kiss. After this, the scene fades and shows the both of you outside the church, being congratulated by the visitors of your wedding. While your wife talks to both your guests, Hamilton will give you tickets to a honeymoon boat ride. Simon, the photographer will then take a portrait of you and your new wife. Once that event is over, you will appear back inside of your house with your new spouse. She will discuss a few matters with you then you are sent automatically to sleep. When you want to use the Honeymoon Ticket that the mayor gave you, go down to the dock and hand it over to Pascal. The weather must be good (sunny or cloudy) and it has to be before noon. Pascal will take the two of you to Toucan Island, where you'll spend the day walking along the beach and finish with watching the sunset. You will return to Harmonica Town at 10:00 pm the same day that you left. 'Offspring/s (Children)' Unlike ToT, the child's appearance will reflect on you and your spouse. Also, there is one out of three personalities that your child may inherit. In Candace's case, they will have blue hair and blue eyes and could end up being either quiet, scholarly or a romanticist. The personality is formed in the answers you tell your spouse each time the child grows older till it reaches the final stage. These questions will be asked when your child is born, crawling, learning how to walk, or starting to speak. There are a few requirements you have to meet if you want to have a child of your own. It's not that difficult to accomplish, really. These are the following: *Candace must have 14 hearts or higher. *You have a Lv. 3 upgraded house or larger. Once you have completed all the requirements, one morning you may find your wife, Candace shyly asking about children and if you both wanted one of your own. You will be given a choice, to agree or to disagree. If you told her you would like a child, she will ask you which gender would you prefer. You can select which gender or ask you what she would like to have. If you choose to listen to Candace's choice, then you will have a girl. The day the child arrives is now marked on the calendar. After 14 days from the pregnancy announcement, you will discover that Candace is not feeling well. Fearing for her life, you will automatically bring her to the clinic, where you will be by the side of your ill wife. After awhile, Irene will ask you to step out and stay at the waiting room. You will be seen walking restlessly and then surprised by the cry of your firstborn child. You will appear at the room where Candace is resting and find a baby by her side. She will tell you of it's gender and then be able to select their name. After that, Irene will congratulate you and give you a baby crib. The child will have to experience three stages before it reaches the final stage, there are: *Crawling, Walking, and Talking After these stages, you, your wife and your child will celebrate Child's Day just like the other rival children. You will wake up in the morning to find Candace and your child preparing to celebrate the event. After fixing up, you will proceed to the church and meet up with Perry then go to Simon's studio to take a portrait in remembrance of the event. After the event finishes, you will be in your house and be able to interact with your child. You can ask them to help you with your farm work or take a walk with them. After a few days, Candace will ask you for a second child. It's up to you if you disagree or agree, all the events will repeat except for the mayor's confirmation of the baby. 'Rival' You're not the only one attracted to a bachelorette, you'll find out that you have a competitor for marriage. Likewise, these rivals have conditions before they can marry the chosen bachelorette. They need to trigger three events before they are able to marry the marriage candidate. The advantage of getting the couple married is that they are resulted with one child. Each couple has a unique child that takes traits from both parents. In Candace's case, your rival is Julius and their rival child is Angie. 'Rival Events' 4-Heart Event Julius stops by at the tailor shop. He spots Candace and asks her if they can go out together somewhere. He is shocked by her reply, as she rejects his offer. He then asks her why she's ignoring him. Before she finishes her sentence he interrupts her midway, making her forget what words she could say. This irritates Julius, she tries to continue her sentence but fails, "... You're just ... a little - -''" Julius jumps into conclusion after hearing the phrase, shouts saying that he is of average height. Frightened, the shy girl runs away with Julius yelling for her. '''8-Heart Event' Julius gets a mild ankle sprain and is visited by a worried Candace. She asks him if he is fine, he replies saying that he's gotten better, she is thankful for having heard that he is feeling better. Julius changes the subject by apologizing for the misunderstandings they had in the past. Candace too apologizes because she thought he disliked her. She confesses to him that she always liked him, Julius is surprised hearing this and admits that he also likes her and is looking for a blue feather to propose to her. The shy girl is surprised by this and asks if what she heard was true, Julius exclaims in agreement then as she accepts his proposal. 'Rival Marriage' The main character will arrive at the church and is instructed by Perry to sit down along with other guests. Soon you will see Julius waiting for Candace to arrive. He will assist her after he sees her. Perry begins the marriage vows. The couple will both answer, "I do." They then proceed to seal their marriage with a kiss and the event ends with the guests' congratulations. Addition Information Candace's children: ' KotomiOlderSon.jpg|Candace's older son if you choose to marry her. B7.png|Candace's older daughter if you choose to marry her. B8.png|Candace's younger daughter if you choose to marry her. Question.png|Candace is asking for a child. Baby is born.png|Candace's child is born! B4.png|The child starts to crawl. B5.png|The child learns to walk. Child Grows Up.png|Child's Day Portrait.png|Portrait at Simon's ' (Above is a selection of photos of how your child with Candace will look like and some child events, these are incomplete and more will be added soon.) Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade NPCs Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade Bachelorettes